1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to wheeled transport systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wheeled transport system incorporating at least one pivotally mounted, telescoping leg and transversely angulated foot assembly in conjunction with a pivotal work surface for the stabilization thereof.
2. History of the Related Art
Lap top computers and similar devices have been developed to enable business travelers to perform other work tasks while traveling. Despite their convenience, they are not truly comfortable to use on one's lap. In an airplane, this discomfort may be alleviated by the use of the folding tray tables with which aircraft seats are equipped. But in airport waiting rooms and hotel lobbies, where travelers necessarily spend a significant amount of time, there are no suitable work surfaces where lap top computers may be placed and used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,796B1, incorporated herein by reference, provides a substantial improvement over previous designs. A luggage carrier, as described therein, includes a work surface pivotally extendable from a frame. The work surface is supported at one end by the frame and at the opposite end by one or more telescopic legs.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/519,169 entitled “Wheeled Transporting Device,” herein incorporated by reference, provides yet additional improvements over previous designs. A luggage carrier, as described therein, includes a work surface pivotally extendible from a frame, with the frame stabilized by an extendible leg.